


【Thesewt】【PWP】神父

by Secraily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secraily/pseuds/Secraily
Summary: 声明：文/（lof id）雷文写手人鱼崽给莲太的礼物，虽然这礼物特别垃圾但希望莲太不嫌弃贵族忒休斯x神父纽特的纯pwp，有一咪咪根本不重要的剧情，大量亵渎宗教的要素，请慎重观看。忒休斯的OOC黑化有，纽特看上去那么软那么OOC都是我的错，人物属于JK罗琳，OOC属于我。排雷：亵渎宗教，强奸要素有，人物极度OOC，并经不起考据的一些圣经部分内容有





	【Thesewt】【PWP】神父

纽特想要逃离这个城市，他请求教会把他调到更偏远的村落去，他愿意去受苦也不愿意在这里继续留着，教堂里的恶魔总能在人们看不到他的时候把他藏起来，让他的身体背叛自己的意志背叛他的主。

 

“别骗自己了纽特，你爱这个，你的身体就是最好的证明。”那个男人总是用那双蓝色的眼睛看着他，嘴里说着恶魔都吐不出的邪恶话语，“你的主根本不在意你，他从没有拯救过你。”  
被迫打开双腿的纽特被男人固定着头部，眼睛不容逃避的直视着镜子，贵族用的水银镜子清晰的映照着神父的身体，半勃起的性器在被处理干净了毛发的腿间颤颤巍巍的吐着些许透明的清液，没有任何人碰触的大腿内侧绷紧着肌肉像是期待着夹紧什么。

男人轻咬着神父泛红的耳垂，他清晰的听到纽特那微弱的，忒休斯哽咽声。

“你在害怕，纽特……”

“我不……”微弱的否认马上被男人打断了：“你当然要害怕，你的主不会同意你做这种事情，他放弃了你。”

“呜……不，我请求你……”纽特用着他那永远都显得无辜却又好欺负的语气想让男人放过自己，但男人显然不愿意。

 

作为这个领地的拥有者，贵族们总是有着很多特权，忒休斯以前从不愿意用这些特权去达到什么目的，但当他遇到纽特之后却不这么想了。

这位初来乍到的年轻神父并不算特别的好看，也并不像其他贵族豢养得男宠一样多情媚人，他就像神话里最纯洁的天使，甚至连动物都愿意主动亲近他，在教堂后方森林遇到纽特的瞬间，忒休斯对神明产生了嫉妒的感情。

那位主何德何能让他纽特奉他，把自己的身心都完完全全交给他，让纽特的所思所念都是他？

倘若神真的爱着所有人那他应该放开纽特而不是让纽特做着那样的一个小神父，让自己求之而不得。

于是忒休斯背叛了神，他否定了神。

 

他开始每天都去教堂，所有教堂的人都觉得这位贵族是被主感化了，他也成了神的子民，却不知道这位贵族摸清了整座教堂的结构后把那位纯洁的神父绑出了教堂。

本来在教堂的花园里打理着刚开放的鲜花的纽特被人从后面击晕了，再次恢复直觉的时候眼前只有一片黑暗，手脚也被固定住了无法动弹，嘴里却没有任何堵塞物，甚至不影响自己发声。

周围的气息味道并不熟悉，仅靠隔着衣服的触感就知道自己绝不是在教堂的任何一个地方，教堂内可没有这么柔软的布料。

“你醒了？”一个陌生的男性声音在不远处响起，纽特并不认识这个声音，但他试图劝对方放开自己：“我并不是教堂的重要人物……绑架我并没办法获得高昂的赎金……”

“我比谁都清楚这个。”男人打断了纽特想要自我贬值的话语，“你只是教堂里很普通的一个小神父，你的失踪可能根本没有人发现，我当然知道。”

陌生的带着体温的手指摸上了纽特的脸颊，细致的抚摸着纽特脸上的每一寸细节，这并没有特别用力的触摸让纽特觉得有点痒，但对方却马上固定了纽特想要躲开的头，然后纽特感觉到那只手开始往下经过脖子来到了领口。

“先生……？”纽特觉得有点害怕，任谁被陌生人这样仔细的触摸都会害怕，他想知道男人的目的。

“嘘……”男人的手已经解开了纽特的十字架项链，随手把那个象征信仰的装饰品扔到了床下，解开了白色神父外袍上的扣子，纽特似乎终于明白了男人的目的，他开始挣扎：“不，先生求你不要，我不能这样！主不允许我……！”

“你的主什么都不允许！他怎么可以独占你！他这么自私！”忒休斯被纽特的话语激怒了，他撕毁了那件象征纯洁的白色祭服，白净的皮肤瞬间暴露在了空气中，也暴露在了男人的眼中，“他把你藏在了教堂里，让你一辈子都只能属于他，他那么自私，而我却只能求之不得……”

年轻的神父被彻底吓到了，他颤抖着失去血色的嘴唇祈求着这个陌生人不要玷污他的身体：“求求你，请不要……”

“你会是我的了……”从第一次见面开始，忒休斯就把灵魂出卖给了恶魔，只为得到这个神的信徒。

 

常年握剑而略微有点粗糙的手指仔细的抚摸着神父的每一寸皮肤，被固定着四肢的神父避无可避的被迫感受着那略带情欲的抚摸，指腹认真的擦过稚嫩的浅色乳尖，忒休斯满意的看着那两颗害羞的果实敏感的立起，双手继续往下流离到平坦柔软的腹部，然后逐渐的靠近那被誉为邪恶的胯部。

“呜……先生，请不要……”年轻的神父即使到了这个时候也仍不愿意把粗鲁的话语说出口，他仍在试图请求这个陌生男人放过自己，忒休斯能看到那快包裹遮挡着纽特眼睛的绒布变得深色，是被眼泪浸染出的颜色。

这一刻忒休斯发现，原来他会想要看到纽特因为他而掉眼泪，这甚至能让他高兴。

“我现在把你的脚放开，你不许反抗，不然我今天就把你上了，知道吗……”男人残忍的话语在纽特的耳边响起，他害怕的点着头，似乎在保证自己绝对不反抗，只希望男人不要玷污自己已经奉献给神的身体。

忒休斯解开了固定着纽特双脚的皮带扣，那双修长的腿被暂时的恢复了自由，几乎在恢复的第一时间纽特就合起了双腿往上缩起，就如同他自己答应的，他没有进行无用的反抗。

但是很快，合起的双腿就被男人用力的打开，白色的修身长裤被强行脱了下去，只靠底裤遮挡的臀部几乎能用底裤的缝隙窥视全部的内里，羞耻心让纽特发出了像是小动物的哀鸣，冰凉的液体被倒在了柔软细嫩的大腿内侧，，然后纽特感觉到双腿被对方合起，一根粗硬带着热度的物体被塞进了沾满了液体的大腿中。

无法视物的神父并不知晓那进入自己双腿间的是属于男人勃起的性器，他只能感觉那硬物不断的在自己被迫合紧的被迫合紧的大腿间抽动，频率快得让纽特甚至感觉到大腿的一丝疼痛感，但他并不敢出声阻止男人，他害怕男人觉得自己在反抗。

借着滑腻的液体，忒休斯顺利的在合紧的大腿间抽送着自己的性器，他还不想这么快进行到最后那一步，他想到了一个更好的方法。

男人高潮的精液被留在了神父平坦的小腹上和大腿间，大腿间内侧的皮肤被折磨得发红，细碎折磨人的痛处清晰的折磨着纽特已经十分脆弱的神经，但是男人似乎打算就此停下，亲手帮他穿上了一套新衣服却没有帮他清理身上的液体，一阵香甜的味道之后，纽特逐渐失去了意识。

 

再次醒来的时候，纽特发现自己已经回到了在教堂内属于自己的房间，但是还未干透的液体痕迹和隐约刺痛的大腿内侧却清晰的提醒着纽特自己经历了什么，他甚至丢失了自己脖子上的十字架。

 

那日之后的生活相当平静，并没有再次醒来时发现自己被绑到陌生的地方，纽特只能安慰自己一定是男人已经对自己失去了兴趣，绷紧的神经终于得到了放松，夜里睡觉才终于可以安眠。

但现实告诉纽特显然他放松得太早。

因为动静睁开眼睛的纽特第一眼看到的是慈祥微笑着的圣母像，上半身的祭服被整理的穿在身上，双手被固定在了身后，下半身却连内裤都没有了。

彩色玻璃缺少阳光的投射让纽特知道现在天还没亮，依然还是在夜里，只有礼拜堂内少量的蜡烛所发出的光。

“你看你的神，她就这么看着你被我脱去了裤子，却没有来救你脱离我，她任由我对你进行的侵犯……”一只手从纽特身后伸出来，抬高纽特的下巴迫使他看着圣母像，大理石雕刻的女性低垂着眼睛仍然慈爱的看着他，但正是这样纽特的绝望更加加剧，随后他听到了来自恶魔的耳语：“你说，如果我现在在这里侵犯了你，你的神会原谅你吗？”

“不、不……求您不要……”

“不，我要。”

 

带着蔷薇的香甜，纽特无助的看着那粉色透明的液体被浇灌在自己的跨间，冰凉的触感很快从前面蔓延到后方，想要合上的左腿被身后看不到脸的男人拉开固定着，然后纽特眼睁睁的看着属于男人的右手握上了自己那未用于性的男性器官，缓慢的揉动着，一阵酥爽感带着热度从那块开始迅速的往小腹上涌，过于陌生的感觉让年轻的神父感到害怕，这感觉就像伊甸园禁果旁的毒蛇，用美妙的话语诱惑你把果实吞食。

“你是不是觉得我是恶魔……”男人似乎知道纽特的想法，那灵活的手指撸开性器顶端的那小部分皮层露出了圆润的顶端，指腹擦去顶端溢出的清液抹在那敏感的顶端，青涩的身体几乎立刻就颤抖了起来，忒休斯能听到纽特那几乎破碎的泣音。  
他想听到更多。

顺着那青涩的器官往下，手指很快就触上了那闭合着的入口，不理会纽特扭动着腰想要躲开的行为，沾着精油液的手指打开了稚嫩的入口插了进去。

依靠着滑腻的精油，手指轻易的就入侵到穴道内，紧致温热的壁肉收紧想要驱逐入侵者却让忒休斯更加忍不住想要赞美纽特的身体：“你的里面那么紧，我真想马上插进去，那一定会是我经历过最美妙的事……”

 

在神的场所，圣母像的面前，年轻的神父被男人无礼的用手指打开了身体，灵活的手指把神父的身体摸索了个透彻，三根手指顺利的进出着纽特身下唯一的入口，空气中弥漫着蜡烛燃烧的味道和蔷薇精油的甜美，神父青涩的性器被男人用手指操射了两次，纽特从不知道自己的身体居然会完全不听从自己的意志，完全跟着别人所带来的感觉走。

抽回作乱的手指，男人低声告诉神父：“我现在会放开你，但你不能回头，我会看着你，如果你回头了我今晚就在这里把你上了。”

害怕的纽特只能听从男人的话语，被松开双手之后飞快的套上裤子离开了这处大厅，完全没有回头的落荒而逃。

 

自己经历的事情无法跟任何人说，他人如果知道就会把纽特当作堕落者赶出教廷，连续两次的经历让纽特每天把神经绷得紧紧的，晚上生怕再次睁眼又会经历一次而难以入眠，一点风吹草动都几乎能把他吓到，身边的人都试图帮助他，但纽特却没办法告诉任何人自己到底在苦恼什么。

人类成了他害怕的源头，他开始更愿意花费更多时间去和动物们相处，久而久之大家都知道纽特神父并不喜欢和人群呆在一起，尽管他温和有礼貌但并没有多少人会主动找他，人们开始疏远他。

 

他逐渐变成了独自一人，只剩下他的动物们。

 

“神父，我有罪……你愿意听我忏悔吗？”城中的贵族忒休斯这一天找到了在花园里刚喂完野猫的纽特，这位年轻英俊的贵族是城里不少年轻女孩的梦中情人，此时这位青年似乎很苦恼，纽特觉得他应该帮助这个人：“那你要去告解室吗？我愿意听你说……”

“能去你的房间吗，我不想被别人知道我……”似乎是很让这位贵族羞之于齿，忒休斯对纽特恳求到，看着那双眼睛纽特犹豫了一下还是点了头。

 

纽特的房间和教堂里的大部分人一样，只有最基本的一些生活用品和家具，就连床也是普通的单人床，按照忒休斯的要求纽特锁上了门，静静地站在桌子旁边等待着青年。

“神父，你愿意转过身去吗……我看着你我觉得太罪恶了说不出口……”青年贵族低着头，似乎在努力试图向神父说清自己的罪，却又似乎因为别人的目光而无法忏悔。

“如果那样能让你好点的话……”虽然有点犹豫，但纽特还是转过了身，然后他听到了在噩梦中属于恶魔的低语：“我有罪，是因为我想要把神父你按在床上，躺在我身下被我进入，然后因为我而高潮。”

“你唔！”

捂紧了纽特的嘴巴，忒休斯继续说：“如果可以，我想让神父你怀上我的孩子，为我生下继承人，像圣母母玛利亚一样生下孩子……谁会想到看上去纯洁禁欲的纽特神父仅仅靠3根手指就能射出来两次呢。”

纽特几乎在男人说出来的瞬间就想起了那天晚上被迫在圣母像面前释放出来的经历，那慈爱的笑容成了他最深的梦魇，每每想起纽特都会感觉到神唾弃他抛弃了他。

“这么多天过去了，那里肯定又要重新打开了，那里明明看上去那么小却能吃下那么多……神父，你的身体……”后面的话语纽特已经不想听下去了，但是想逃避的念头却立刻被忒休斯解开衣扣的右手拉了回来，那熟悉的右手再次按上了神父的胸口。

意识到男人想要解开自己的衣服，纽特开始挣扎，但是男人接下来的话阻止了他：“你想让所有人知道你被一个男人上了吗？”

白色的祭服被男人逐渐的脱去，圣经就放在两人旁边的桌面上，没有说服神父张嘴的忒休斯亲吻吮舔着神父那柔软的嘴唇，把那浅色的唇瓣吮含得微微发红。

因为害怕也因为无助，合上的眼皮带动着那纤长的睫毛在不断地颤抖，忒休斯看着被自己压在床单上的纽特说：“我在强迫你，纽特。”

“呜……为什么要这样……”纽特睁开他溢出了眼泪的湖蓝色眼睛，像是不明白自己到底做错了什么要被这样的对待。

忒休斯亲吻着神父修长的脖子，轻咬着凸起的锁骨，留下这两个不算明显的牙印，已经顶入神父双腿间的腰时不时顶蹭着纽特不设防的跨部让神父停不住的颤抖。

“向主忏悔吧纽特，这样他说不定就会原谅你、赦免你，诚恳的背诵你的圣经，这样他就会知道你只是无辜的被迫接受来自我的暴行……”说完，忒休斯把纽特胸前那被冷落多时的果实含去了嘴里，像是品尝最珍贵的浆果一般仔细的吮舔却不舍得咬下。

那好看的嘴唇颤抖着张开：“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂……”

“对，告诉你的主，这不是你的错，你只是被献给了恶魔的羔羊……”不再顾虑神父的害怕，忒休斯轻易的撕开了那块脆弱的布料，“神父，你勃起了，你还记得摩西十诫的第七条吗？”  
眼泪从神父的眼角流下，神父颤抖着回答：“不可……”

“不可什么，莫非神父你连圣典都不记得了吗？”

“……不可……呜……不可奸淫……”

“可是神父，你现在因为一个男人，勃起了……”忒休斯拧开放着精油的玻璃瓶盖，浓烈的蔷薇香瞬间充满了这个狭窄的房间，粉色透明的液体被第三次的倾倒在神父的跨间，“你没有做到。”

几乎崩溃的哭泣声从纽特的喉咙发出，忒休斯心疼的看着那哭红的眼睛：“你现在就已经哭成这样，那等会你该怎么哭？”

男人的手握住了神父腿间的性器，慢慢的开始上下撸动，另一只手沾着液油用手指打开了神父身后狭窄的入口，一点一点的把精油带了进去涂抹在柔软的壁肉上。

“主还说过什么？我们应当？”两根手指仔细的按揉撑起壁肉，慢慢的打开着穴口的皱褶，让紧张缩起的入口逐渐变得柔软乖顺、变得容易进入。

“呜……应顺着、圣灵而行……不放纵肉体的……先生，求求你了……”止不住的啜泣伴随着眼泪的流下而发出，纽特伸手遮挡着面部不想看到自己的下体被如何的开拓，但恶魔并不打算就此放过他：“不放纵肉体的什么？圣典都背不好你的主会原谅你吗？”

第三根手指也插了进去，修剪整齐的指甲刮蹭着敏感的内壁，粗糙的指腹时不时故意的按揉着那让神父无法自控的软肉，一次次打断着神父对圣典的背诵。

“呜哇……！不、不放纵……肉体的情欲……呜……”

“那你现在在干什么，你的阴茎在勃起，你的后穴被打开……而我在准备上你。”恶劣的故意说出这样的话语，忒休斯让纽特本来就紧绷的神经变得更加脆弱。“上一次，你在你的玛利亚面前射出来2次。”

“啊……”崩溃的哭泣声从纽特的嘴里发出，忒休斯搅动着被肉穴含住的手指，随后把手指抽了出来。

“神父，我把我所有的罪向你忏悔，求求你来净化它们……”双手拉开纽特遮挡自己的双手，不得不面对的纽特看到了属于男人的性器，而此时着性器正勃起顶在自己的下方。

“不、不要……呜……不要啊……！”

浑圆硕大的顶端慢慢撑开了柔软的皱褶，不容拒绝的顶开了阻拦的壁肉，粗硬的性器逐渐填满了神父的后穴和内部，不由分说的侵犯了这个纯洁的灵魂。

与手指完全不同的胀痛感提醒着纽特此时发生的事实，他似乎能看到神已经完全抛弃了他，那冰冷的慈爱笑容充满了神父的脑海。

“神父还是不愿意接受我的忏悔，我还没全部进去。”忒休斯提醒着失神的纽特自己只是进入了一半的事实，与手指感受到的完全不同，仅仅只是进入了一半忒休斯就已经快控制不住自己，那里面是那么的柔软舒适，即便是最高级的天鹅绒也完全无法媲美，“既然要听，就要听到最后啊，我的神父。”

话音一落，纽特就感觉到那顶得自己几乎难以呼吸的物件被猛的塞进了身体里。

舒爽的呼出气息，忒休斯伸手抱起纽特的腰身，他的神父已经完全脱力控制不了自己的身体，完全任由着他来摆布，这让他的精神几乎上瘾。

缓慢的抽出一点后又立刻不舍的把性器用力的送了进去，狭窄的甬道彻底背叛了身体主人的思想热情的欢迎着入侵者，迎合着这场情事，服侍着不断抽送的性器。

“神父，你怎么停下来了……倘若你连圣典都不去背诵，你的主又怎么知道你是被迫的？他会真正的背弃你……”抽送顶撞着穴道，忒休斯凑到纽特的耳边提醒着神父中断的背诵，“我的罪现在全部告诉你了神父，你要帮我净化他们……”

“肉体……所行的、呜！都是……显而易见的，就如同……”断断续续的声音努力的背诵着，却总是被忒休斯粗暴的顶撞打断，嘴里努力想要背诵圣典到脑中却已经完全被情欲侵占，一个个红色的印痕被男人烙印在光洁的皮肤上，重重的喘息喷洒在颈边耳旁。

“就如同淫乱、污秽和邪荡是吗神父……那现在你在做什么呢？”恶魔的耳语像坚硬的锤子一寸寸敲碎了纽特最后的理智和脆弱的神经，不由得他不去接受，“你现在背诵的声音，即使是最高级的淫魔也自愧不如……”

“不是的、我……”断断续续的啜泣像是神父努力保留的最后一点防线，他不愿意接受自己背叛了神的身体，他的精神不可控制的为男人所带来的快感而觉得快乐。

而男人则趁着神父否认的时候，侵占了神父的唇与舌。

 

被抱起的身体被不断从下而上的侵犯着，之前被射去的精液被男人自己的性器一点一点的挤压了出来，滴落在洁白的床单上，早就已经被快感搅乱了大脑的纽特甚至配合着忒休斯的抽送扭动自己的腰身，追逐着男人所带来的快感。

平日里背诵圣典的唇舌眷恋的寻求着男人的唇舌，吮出几下微弱的水声。

男人那昂贵的衣物被神父的双手抓皱，丝毫没有了平日的平整，而男人显然并不介意，他沉迷的亲吻着怀里的神父，把自己所有的“罪”都送进了神父的身体里。

然后几下用力的顶撞后，伴随着纽特破碎的呻吟声，“忏悔”被射入了那本身就已经装满了“忏悔”的甬道里。

“那么，净化这些罪就全交给神父你了……”失去意识的最后一刻，纽特听到了来自男人的声音。

 

教堂还是如平时一样的运作着，来来往往的信徒集中在礼拜堂内，虔诚的听着圣歌班的歌声，没有人听到在礼拜堂的后面某位神父断断续续的背诵着圣典，也没有人看到在这神的场所，一位神的子民正被打开着双腿承受着来自男人的“祷告”，“净化”着男人的忏悔。


End file.
